The Weight of the World
by lovethebroken
Summary: Emma and Lena feel as if they are alone in the world...the undead world that is. After Emma saves an unconscious Dean in an alley, she can't help but feel an attraction to him. This is the zombie apocalypse though and with the weight of what's happened pressing down on them and a gang of vengeful humans on their tails. Love is definitely the last thing on her mind. Dean/OC..SPN
1. Chapter 1

I'm having some writers block while writing my other story for Avengers. So, here I am…trying out something new.

**Enjoy!**

**Dark Font: Memories.**

Supernatural: AU

* * *

**My life was simple. I had a routine. My life was **_**normal**_**. I was a creature of habit. This stemmed from my father really. Growing up being a US Marshall's daughter, you learned to be efficient, repetitive, and quick. Time was always limited with my dad, but my mother. Well, she was always missing…she was a drunk. Dad, not being home that often, never seemed to notice. So, in return of not having present parents, I took care of my younger brother. Russell was four years younger and he was just as stubborn as my dad. He always insisted that mom was fine and he, of course, viewed dad as a hero. Oh to be that naïve. My brother was too naïve…in fact that was what got him killed.**

**Sitting my coffee down on my desk I flipped on the light. There was already mail from the weekend on my desk waiting patiently for me to open. I sighed and gave a small yawn as I stowed my purse in the bottom left drawer of my desk. Another day, another **_**dime**_**. I sifted through my mail and stopped at the post card covered in red and yellow swirls against a black background.**

**Hendrix is CALLING YOU!**

**Come In to ANY Clinic Today to Get Your ALL Year Shot.**

**Protect Yourself NOW!**

**I rolled my eyes. Just another way to get people's money. I haven't had a flu shot in ten years and only had the flu once. Those were pretty good odds if you asked me. I tossed the postcard into the trash bin and kissed the tips of my fingers before I pressed them to the picture that was sitting on my desk of my brother and me.**

"**Good morning Russ…happy birthday."**

**My eyes caught the movement outside me office. I tossed the rest of the mail down on the desk and eased my way to my office door.**

"**She's sick."**

"**She'll need someone to drive her home."**

"**I'll do it."**

"**You shouldn't Hillarie- you're pregnant. God knows what she has!"**

"**Maybe we should just call an ambulance instead."**

**I leaned to my left to look outside of my office door. Six people were gathered around Mattie from the obituaries department. Two of them seemed to be holding her up. She looked extremely sick. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, sweat rolling down her face, her knees wobbling. She began to moan before suddenly turning into a vicious growl. She shoved off of the woman, Gale, who was helping hold her up and darted at Dana who was right in front of her. Screams erupted and I ran from the office in time to see Mattie bite down on Dana's arm. I froze in place, mouth wide in shock. Mattie was practically…eating her. I finally moved back toward my office and she caught my movement. It was almost eight in the morning, the offices were clear. There wasn't very many of us here, so of course- I would draw attention while my coworkers were running away in fear. Mattie's eyes were yellow in color, her skin pasty pale, blood running from the corners of her mouth. She snarled. I sucked in a breath and took off running back toward my office. I could hear her breathing heavily as if she were some animal, her heavy footsteps sounded all too quick for a woman of sixty-five. I shut the door behind me and tried to lock it just as she slammed into the door. Her screaming was mixed with a battle cry like roar. One that I've heard on movies, her actions were only those I had seen in movies. I shoved a chair under the handle to barricade the door. I jerked the phone down to the floor and crawled under my sturdy wooden desk. My fingers were shaky as I tried to dial 911. What would I say? 'My coworker is trying to eat me?' **

**The ring ended and a message came through flooding my ears, making my heart drop, "**_**This is the emergency broadcast system. If you are hearing this- please remain where you are. Please remain calm; we are dispatching someone to your location."**_

**I wiped away tears and let the message play again. The woman's voice sounded cruelly calm, too calm, "**_**This is the emergency broadcast system. If you are hearing this- please remain where you are. Please remain calm; we are dispatching someone to your location."**_

**The roaring became louder, fists were beating against the door, and then someone started screaming. I shut my eyes tightly and pressed myself further underneath the desk. **

"_**This is the emergency broadcast system. If you are hearing this- please remain where you are. Please remain calm; we are dispatching someone to your location."**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

I glanced back at the sliding window of the truck as I heard another moan. He was in pain and I didn't have anything for him. Lena, who had reluctantly helped me, was pouting with her arms crossed glaring out the window. What did she expect of me? Leave a dying man in the streets for the Sick to take him? _No_. I wouldn't do that. Another moan. She sighed again and turned around to stare into the dark window of the camper shell. This wasn't our truck exactly. Nope, we started out in Lena's Prius. We acquired the Ford shortly after crossing the Nevada-Utah state line.

"He needs pain medication."

I glanced at her before turning my attention back to the road. How nice of her to suggest something to actually help the man. I wasn't quite sure of his name. He had no ID on him, but there honestly was a use for it anymore. His jeans looked just as worn as his brown boots. He had abandoned his long sleeve shirt in order to use it for a compress for his wound. The only thing he had was a long ass knife and a worn green surplus jacket. His thigh holster was empty. This made me even more curious to who he was. If a man cared enough to wear a thigh holster…the weapon never left his side unless he was left for dead.

"How decent of you. Complain constantly about me helping him and then suggest pain meds. Aren't you a saint."

She glared at me and then shook her head. She wanted it to be just the two of us against the world. Well, the world bit back now. Two of us just weren't enough. If we could find a place to bunker down for a while until this guy got well. That would be three of us against the world. _What if he's dangerous Emma? What if he tries to…you know…_

"Just trying to help you and your _cause_ out." I sighed at her reply and slowed the truck as we came into the small town. We were passing through quite a few here lately. The Sick hadn't been thick in the smaller towns. I was worried about hitting the larger towns and cities before long. Some of the roads weren't in that great of shape, highways were blocked, and the map we had wasn't exactly up to date. We were almost to the Colorado border. It was already decided that as soon as we crossed we would head north to Montana. Open spaces and hardly any Sick…hardly any _humans_. Humans are what brought our number down from six to two. The news, briefly before the electricity went, called the Sick the _Effected_. It seemed fitting.

"There's a pharmacy up on the corner. I'm going to get some supplies."

She looked at me with wide brown eyes, "You're going to leave me here alone?"

I smirked and tossed a quick glance behind me, "Of course not."

Before she could argue, I was shutting the driver door with an empty black backpack in my hand. I looked around cautiously, my fingertips brushing the handle of the 9MM I had holstered to my left thigh. I quickly but carefully made my way through the street toward the pharmacy. I wasn't sure if I would find anything or not, but it was certainly worth a try. If I was going to these lengths to keep him alive…he better be worth it. The fronts of the buildings were beginning to show signs of weather damage and lack of maintenance. Windows were broken and graffiti lined the brick face of the main street. I glanced back at the truck. I could barely make out Lena's face, but she flashed her flashlight at me twice. _Yes. _She was fine. I turned quickly and marched faster to the white building.

The smell hit me instantly as I stepped over the broken glass of the window. Someone was obviously dead in here….just didn't know if they were still walking or not. I slung the back pack onto my shoulder and grabbed the bowie knife from the holster on my right thigh. Loud sounds seemed to attract the Effected the most. I stepped lightly and quickly down the halls scouring the aisles for things that we might need. I gripped the knife tighter as I placed various medications into the bag. I found gauze and antiseptics. We would need those. I sewed him up as best as I could with a kit that I had found at a sheriff's office back in Nevada. How lucky I was thinking it might come in handy. I peered around the edge of the counter. The high powered medications and antibiotics were in the back. The place looked like it hadn't been ransacked too much. I hopped over the counter and shuffled my way to the rows of bottles. I grabbed a few bottles of antibiotics and some other unknowns. _Pain pills…pain pills._

There wasn't any.

I sighed lightly and bent down to look through the packages that were sealed and ready for customers to pick up….obviously though, they never came. I began tearing them open. More antibiotics, heart burn pills, birth control pills….finally…pain pills. Oxycodone to be exact. Thirty count. I shoved them into my bag. I kept ripping open bags and shoving pills in until I heard a scream. I jumped up and ran toward the counter and gave a clumsy jump that almost landed me on my butt. The backpack griped tightly in my hand as I sprinted toward the truck. I skidded to a halt. Lena was standing in the middle of three men…not the Effected kind, but _men_. I felt my blood boil as I shoved my knife back into its holster. I lifted my gun quickly, "Step away."

The first two closest to me looked startled and then glanced back at what I assume was their leader. He was a tall man, grungy beard, dark eyes…he looked frightening. I fought the chill that started to run up my spine. I took another step forward and repeated myself, "Step away or I'll splatter your brains."

"Really Blondie…we don't have time for games."

I shifted my gun to his buddy on the right, aimed, and pulled the trigger. He screamed as he jerked away holding his ear. Grungy let his smirk go deeper as he watched his team member dance around in pain as he howled like a mad man. If there were any Effected in area, they were sure enough on their way toward us now. The pain in his voice was echoing off the brick walls, the wind wasn't blowing in his favor. It was like a tossing a chum bucket in the ocean. Soon the sharks would be circling.

"I'm an excellent marksman. Step away," I force my face to go hard. I could take down at least two before one got me. I was sure of it.

"I think the lady is serious boys."

Everyone's eyes flew to the man that stepped around the truck. Bloodied dark gray shirt covering his doctored chest and a gun in his right hand. _Our gun_. We left our bag of weapons back in the bed with him. _Really smart Emma_. He looked very pale, tired, and clammy. His dark brown hair was matted to his forehead, black circles under his green eyes. Infection or pain may be the cause of that, but I can't be sure until I touch his forehead.

Grungy grunted and then met my eyes. He gave a slight nod as he began to back away. He pointed a grimy finger at me as I kept the gun pointed at his left eye. I have yet to miss a target, "I'll be seeing you Blondie."

I didn't answer him as they all walked back into the building that had _Greg's Auto Body _written across it. I sighed and slowly lowered my gun. I looked back at the dark haired woman, who had been my best friend for a lifetime, "You alright Lena?"

"Fine." Her hands were shaking. She bent over and picked up her knife from the ground. At least she had tried, I told myself. My gaze moved over to the man. He looked worse for wear. His palm pressed firmly against the hood of the truck.

"Let's get you into the back." I holstered my gun and tossed the keys to Lena. "You drive."

I pried the gun out of his fingers and pulled his arm around my shoulders. It didn't help much considering he was a good six inches taller than me, "I have some pain killers and antibiotics for you."

He nodded and then froze. I was about to ask what was wrong, but then I heard it. Hissing….

"Okay, hurry up now."

He moved quickly, probably faster than he should. He grunted as he climbed into the camper shell. I followed and closed the hatch. I crawled quickly on my hands and knees to the window that connected it to the cab. It was big enough for me to crawl through. I landed with a thud on top of our duffel bags, "Go! Go! Go!"

The Effected were already filtering into the streets. Lena started the truck and practically peeled out. Her eyes were large, frightened, she squealed as she hit two of them with the truck. It bounced and I heard a moan from the back. "Emma…"

"It's fine. Get us out of here. Run them down! Run them all down!"

And she did as I said…with tears rolling down her cheeks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

We stopped almost an hour later. Lena could barely control her crying and our passenger seemed to be getting paler by the second. I couldn't help it though; I wanted to be sure I had enough miles between us, the Sick, and Grungy back there. Lena pulled over at a broken down gas station, the speed bumps made the guy beside me hiss in pain.

"Hide the truck behind the station. I'll go check it out. You wait here with him. Leave the engine running…just in case."

I started to move toward the door and he grabbed my wrist weakly, "Let me go with you."

I could barely see his green eyes pleading in the dark lit camper shell. Night time was about to fall. The cool night air was beginning to settle in. I shook my head slightly, "You need to stay. At your speed you would only slow me down."

He seemed to agree as I climbed over the tailgate and then lowered the hatch. I met his eyes briefly before easing to the back door. If the Sick were in there, I didn't want to alert them to my position. I drew my knife and grabbed my flashlight from my coat pocket. I glanced over at the truck and found two sets of eyes watching me closely. I eased the door open and slipped inside.

The air was still, no smell though. This was a good sign…_sometimes_. The store was completely trashed. I listened carefully for any signs of movement. I didn't hear any. The windows were boarded up. I flashed the light around the small storage area and slowly made my way down the hall into the main shopping area. I tapped my knife on the wall and it echoed through the small space.

"Knock, knock."

_Anybody home?_

Nothing.

_Guess not._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

I gave Lena the task of fixing dinner for us which included beans and the last of the stale wheat bread. It wasn't hot, of course, but beggars definitely could not be choosers. The man sat still as I finished up my shotty stitch job and was applying antiseptic. He had already popped a pain pill. He was a lot tougher than I had initially thought. His eyes followed Lena's movements, her hands still visibly shaking. He swallowed loudly and gave a grunt as I cut the thread.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He shook his head and watched me as I taped the bandage to his side. He was lucky the bullet went straight through.

"Is…is she okay?"

I glanced at her and gave a nod as I began to pack up the make shift first aid kit in a large cosmetic bag, "She's fine. Been through a lot."

He nodded and pulled his shirt down as he sat back against the wall, "I appreciate what you and your friend have done for me, but I need to go back- find my brother."

I sighed, "When I found you- you were completely alone. You didn't even have your gun. You were griping that sword thing with every inch of life you had left."

He smirked and took the can of beans and piece of bread from Lena. She handed my ration to me and she quietly sat down. She bit her lip, "We had to fight off the Effected to get you out of there."

His eyes turned toward her and he nodded, "It's a machete...not a sword. Even though that would be awesome to have."

I smiled and shoved a spoonful of cold beans into my mouth. Lena was the first to speak again. She looked up at him under her long dark eyelashes and I prayed that it wasn't just her transposing her feelings after losing Eric, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Dean."

* * *

_**Reviews are welcome.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.

ALL OTHERS ARE MY CREATION.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

_Replies to Reviews at the end. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You okay?"

I turned slightly looking up at the man a more than few years older than me. He was wiping his face clean with a baby wipe and I fought back a smirk as the thought of a mid-thirty year old man smelling of baby powder in the zombie apocalypse.

"Fine. The gas station is cleaned out. I'm just watching the road."

He nodded and eased down next to me on the curb, which in turn, surprised me. He grunted a bit and then finally settled. Our attention was on an Effected slowly making its way across the field about eight hundred feet ahead of us. He was missing an arm, stumbling _gracefully_ through the tall grass. "Lena is loading the last of the supplies."

I nodded my head and then glanced back at her just be sure. I'm sure I depended on her as much or more than she depended on me, but more so for the company. She was once a vibrant person. She taught first grade back home. She loved children. I know for sure, at one point, she and Eric were talking about having a baby. "She lost her fiancé in all of this. I shot him. I had good cause…but it's still my fault. I put us in the situation."

He was quiet for a few moments and slowly took a breath, "How's it your fault?"

"I let a few people into our group. They…were cruel and they didn't even seem human honestly. They turned on us one night…Eric, Lena's fiancé was injured…really bad."

He gingerly looked back at the dark haired girl before turning toward me. "The…the dead, they are nothing but dead. There isn't hope, okay. You did the right thing by putting a slug in its head. Anyone who turns…needs to be handled."

_That's just it…he wasn't dead when I shot him._ I looked elsewhere, "Even if it's someone you love?"

"Especially if it's someone you love." Dean said as I turned back to meet his green eyes. He was serious and determined to make his appoint. "You shouldn't feel like it's your fault. You saved her. You made a call."

I looked at the approaching zombie and pushed myself up. His arm that he still had was almost all bone, clothes half on his body. I kicked his chest and he fell onto the asphalt with a hard crunch, he began hissing and growling as he clawed my boot. I stuck the knife through his skull and he stilled. I felt my stomach lurch suddenly and I clenched my fists as I swallowed tightly. _I could be tough._ Turning back around, I found he and Lena was both watching. I shook my head as I wiped off the blood onto a piece of the Sick's clothing, "I'm not sure how much I feel right now."

_You are such a liar Emma._

He pushed himself up with a sharp nod. He obviously was skeptical, but said nothing of his suspicions. He held out my bottle of water that I had been drinking, "I'd say you are in good company then."

I met his eyes as I took the bottle of water from him. I gave a swift nod and shoved the knife back into the holster. He fell into step next to me and I sent him a quick glance, "Your brother…you…you sure he's alive?"

He gave a short laugh and looked away before looking back, "He and I…well, we've been through a lot. And if he's out there, I'll find him. One way or another. We stick together."

How could he sound so sure? I glanced at Lena and she was nodding. Maybe we could trust this guy. _Keep on your toes Emma. Don't show weakness._ I felt myself stand a bit taller and gave a slight nod as I smiled slightly at his answer, "We'll come with you."

_You are too weak to survive alone._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, you have a place in Texas?"

Dean shrugged as he looked down at the map thoughtfully, "Guess it's ours now."

I didn't join the conversation. I kept my eyes on the road. Dean was sitting in the passenger seat next to me. Lena was perched on the edge of the back seat, arms propped up on the backs of our chairs. Her hair was braided into a long dark ponytail today. She looked alert and alive for the first time in weeks. Of course, then again…it had only been us for almost a month. I suddenly was trying to figure how many people I had seen die in the past nine months. My eyes flicker to the side mirrors as I see a flash of something, my number game was quickly shoved to the back of my mind. I squinted, my hair whipping over my sunglasses. The day was cool and cloudy, but what sun there was just happened to reflect something.

"How many people are in your group? Lena inquired again. I glanced over in the other side mirror. Something flashed in the distance again. _Oh no. No, no, no. It can't be._

Dean hummed in thought and then circled something on the map, "There's about thirty of us."

"Do you or your brother have families of your own?" He's hand stilled while he was writing something down and then continued to move again. He was uncomfortable. I mentally rolled my eyes at my best friend.

I looked at my mirror again. A _vehicle_ and it was gaining speed…fast. _They found you Em._ I punched the accelerator more and then glanced back at Lena, "Hand me the bag and then get in the bed of the truck."

Her eyes widened before she moved quickly. There was a large army bag shoved between Dean and me. Reaching in, I dug out a 9MM and practically threw it at him. Lena handed him an extra clip. "Emma?"

"It's fine Lena…just…stay down."

Dean was looking into the side view on his side as he checked the ammo in the hand gun and then slipped the extra magazine in his back pocket. He nodded toward the window, "Friends of yours?"

"We ran into them a few months ago…they were part of the group I was telling you about. I thought I had lost them." I flipped on the cruise and scooted the seat back. "Here…trade me spots."

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You are still injured. I can move faster. Just trade me spots!"

He didn't listen as he rolled the window down and suddenly I heard the first gun shot. Dean hunched down before he leaned out and shot two rounds. He grunted and grimaced, "Holy shit."

Another shot and I _know_ it hit the back of the truck. I heard Lena scream. I felt myself panic, "Lena? You okay?"

A beat. "Yes."

"They are coming up on your three o'clock." Dean gave a nod and glanced down at the side view. Another shot.

"They can't hit crap." Dean spat as I pulled the truck away from them. "What in hell did you do to these guys?"

"Shot one in the knee cap. Killed two." Dean leaned out of the window and fired three rounds to the windshield. The car swerved. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not a bad shot."

"I've practiced a few times."

"What did you do before all this?" I saw the car swerve a bit more. Their vision was greatly impacted due to Dean's precision shots. _God, that's kinda hot. _ I scolded myself immediately at the thought.

Dean griped the gun tightly and fired another two shots. I heard a tire blow. He smiled, a genuine, full blown grin and I felt my inside quiver. I was turning into Lena. _Shoot me._ "I was sorta like a bounty hunter."

Dean leaned out the window and I watched as best as I could as their car flipped four times. Metal twisted and glass flew just before it came to a stop in a ditch. I had already slowed. I saw Dean's face harden suddenly. I was about to ask what was wrong, he shoved the door open when the truck was almost at a stop. I opened the driver door quickly and rushed after him, "Dean."

He ignored him and watched the man that had crawled out of the car take off running. Dean kept walking toward the car. He aimed and gunned down the man with one shot. I glanced toward the car and found another one moving. I moved toward the car and pulled my weapon from its holster.

"Emma, wait."

I did just that. I waited for the man to crawl from the vehicle. I tried to remember a name, but couldn't. I don't think he ever mentioned it in the short time we had known each other. He laughed bitterly, "You gonna kill me Emma?"

He stood up and seemed unfazed by his predicament. He laughed and shook his head, "Dean Winchester as I live and breathe."

I scrunched my eyebrows. He knew Dean? Had I been completely wrong about this man? Dean grabbed him and shoved him up against the car, "Who sent you?"

"Do you know this guy?" I griped the gun tighter in my hand. I couldn't help but notice the grimace on Dean's face. He was clearly in pain. The driver laughed again and blinked, his eyes were now black. Involuntarily, I stepped back and swallowed nervously, "Dean…"

"Who?" He shoved him back again and the man smirked.

"If I had my powers Dean…you would be the flesh eater's dinner." The driver grinned. _Powers? What the hell?_

"Yea, well lucky for me you are stuck here with the rest of us sorry sons of bitches with jack squat." Dean pressed a gun to his head. "So help me, if you don't start talking- I'll tape your mouth shut and leave you for the Effected.

He sighed heavily and his eyes flicked back to normal, "Name's Hendrix."

"The President?" My voice filled with confusion I'm sure. I noticed the tension in Dean's face seem to grow.

"The demon," the man answered tartly as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Why doesn't he just come get me himself, huh?" Dean pressed the gun further, the man grimaced. The man looked nervously at me and then back at Dean. He was afraid of something and I'm pretty sure it wasn't us.

"Not you...the girl."

"Why?" My trigger finger tapped against my gun lightly. Everything in my body was telling me to kill him.

"She killed his son." Dean glanced at me and then back at the man, "Go ahead Dean…tell her what a huge mistake that was."

"Where is he now?" Dean ground out.

"That's all I know. I've told you everything. Now let me go."

Dean laughed and shook his head. I don't think Dean ever had the intention of letting this man…_thing_ go. "Emma…do we have duct tape?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and gave a noncommittal shrug. _Be intimidating. Be tough._ "Maybe…I…don't know."

Dean looked back at the man. He looked frightened, "I work for him because…you just do what he wants you to do. He…he just _finds_ you. I didn't have a choice."

Lena was handing him the duct tape at that moment. I wasn't even aware she was here. Dean nodded and told me to keep my gun on him. I obeyed and trained my gun on his head. His eyes grew large as Dean unrolled a piece of the duct tape.

He swallowed nervously, "He has control of all of these humans and demons. He has plants every where. He will come for her. I can help. _Please_."

"You're done talking," Dean spat out as he started wrapping the tape around his mouth. The man screamed.

My arm faltered slightly, but I kept the gun on him. "Dean…what…what's this going to do exactly?

"It's simple. Sammy and I have done this before. You tape their mouth shut, shoot them…and then they are just stuck in a body…with no control…no power. And you know what," Dean grabbed the man's shirt "The body will turn…he will be left in a dead man's body…forever."

"But…" Dean shot the man through the head and I stumbled back blinking. Lena turned and was heading toward the truck wiping her eyes as she went. I pulled my gun up and pointed it at Dean. He turned startled, but didn't make a sound. "What the hell is going on?"

Dean sighed heavily, "Put the gun down Emma."

"No. You-you tell me what's happening?"

"This is a demon. Apparently he works for a very powerful demon…a ruler or whatever the hell he thinks he is. You killed this demon's son…and now he's after you." I scrunched my eyebrows and laughed bitterly.

"You're crazy."

Dean laughed and his hand rose to his side, "Well, you aren't wrong about that either."

"Your ride ends here." I looked down at the man who Dean had shot. The body had slid down against the car. His eyes were wide, body twitching…he had about two minutes before he turned.

"You need me Emma."

"No…I don't."

"You don't even know what these things are or how to stop them." He stepped toward me and I shook my head and swallowed hard.

"Please stop. I don't want to shoot you Dean."

The body on the ground was fully animated now. He grabbed Dean's leg, his mouth luckily was duct taped. Dean kicked him off and shoved his gun back in his holster on his right leg. He kicked him off. The zombie landed on a piece of jagged metal that managed to pierce him all the way through his chest. Dean, satisfied, started walking toward me. He grabbed my gun quickly and I winced when it was torn from my finger. "If you were going to shoot me…you would have done it by now."

He took a deep breath and handed it back to me. I slowly took the gun from him, "Do I need to offer an apology?"

He searched my eyes, "No. Come on…we need to get a move on."

I gave another look back at the zombie. It's hazed over white eyes stared at me. I fought a shiver as I settled into the drivers' seat. Lena never said a word as she settled into her spot in the back seat. Dean was relatively quiet also as he looked at the map. He didn't seem fazed by my gun being in his face, threatening him…of course; obviously he knew I was trying to bluff my way through it. He glanced over just as I let the truck lurch forward. I gave no apology. He simply smirked.

_What in the hell had I gotten myself into?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Review Replies:**

**(I don't respond to every review- just those that stick out…no offense my pretties)**

**brasilbaby13- **Thank you so much for reviewing! I happen to absolutely LOVE The Walking Dead and of course, Supernatural. My husband has an extreme fascination with Zombies. He has this 'plan' all worked out. Post Apocalyptic worlds fascinate me…so hence…anyways…well, I sound absolutely like a nut case now! Haha. Hope you enjoy this story much more. :-)

**Madison Bellows- **Thank you! Hopefully I can convince you to stay with it.

**GuinevereW- **First of all, thank you for following me. :-) I've considered writing another All That Matters but from the kids stand point of view (future fic). I'm undecided. Anyways, of course you are allowed to give input. I would expect nothing less of my reviewers. And I completely agree…Xena like leads annoy me. I love people who are badass, but are still humanistic. I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks for reading!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**EMMA AND LENA ARE MY ORIGINAL CREATIONS**


End file.
